


Special Place

by Satsu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satsu/pseuds/Satsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This simple field in the forest is one of the precious memories to her and she want to share it with one of her best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Place

Who doesn't like peaceful nights? When night sky is without clouds and the stars are shining brightly, just like the moon. On night like these, even birds are sometimes sitting on trees, looking at the sky. This night wasn’t an exception. One small bird was sitting on a branch near the lake. It was looking at the sky, blinking repeatedly and tilting its head from time to time. After a few minutes, the bird started jumping while looking around. It was looking like it was wait for someone.

***

“Why would you take me here, though?” Shun asked while Serena was guiding him through forest. “I just…” she thought for a while. “Just wanted to show you one place, that’s all.” Serena stated, walking through the pathway. She remembered this place. When she was a kid, she visited it very often, so… why not show it to one of her friends? She wanted to go here with the other girls, but since they were busy with something, she forced Shun to come with her.

Shun on the other hand didn’t know why Serena chose him over every person she knew. They barely talk to each other during the war with Academia, and after it, their contact became even more distant. But Shun noticed that something was odd in the past few days. Serena started showing in his house more than she should. Shun firstly thought it was because of her friendship with Ruri, but she was talking more to him, than to Ruri. 

“But… why at night?” he asked curiously.

***

The little bird was getting very impatient. It started flying around the lake, chirping from time to time. Its indigo feathers were shining in the moonlight, but it surly didn’t care about it. The bird was worried about someone who didn’t show up yet. As it was making its 5th lap around the lake, another bird with purple feathers, flew to it. Purple bird chirped happily, looking in the direction of the forest. Indigo bird looked like it calmed down itself, but even after the purple bird flew somewhere else, it still was looking in the direction where the indigo bird was looking.

***

“I like this time of day. That’s why.” Serena answered with a smile on her face. Shun could swear it had something to do with her deck, but he decided to not question it. “There we are.” Serena announced when the two of them walked on the field with lake in the middle. Shun walked next to Serena, wanting to see the lake. He didn’t expect something like this. A peaceful field with lake, with excellent view at the night sky and even with birds which were flying all over the place.

“How did you found this place?” Shun asked, sitting before the lake. Serena walked to him and sat next to him. Not too close though. She knew he didn’t like when someone, besides his sister, was invading his personal space. “Remember that time when we had to plan an escape from underground during the Friendship Cup?” she asked, looking at the lake. She saw how Shun nodded his head in the lake’s reflection. 

~~

_It wasn’t something new to them. Just plan an escape plan from underground while you don’t have to work, because you can hid all day. “So… todays night?” Serena asked, when Shun hid the plan in his coat. He only nodded his head before he left her alone in her hiding place. Serena was waiting impatiently at the sound signaling a little break from work. When it rang through all the underground, she got out of her hiding place and carefully walked to the direction of the elevator. Just like Shun said, security guys walked somewhere else. ‘Hm… If we will be able to escape from here by the elevator… Something is odd…’ Serena thought, looking around._

_And she was right. The security guys came back after a few minutes. ‘Great… Now what?’ she thought angrily, but she didn’t have to wait for answer. Right after she leaned against the boxes, something exploded near her hiding place. She looked in that direction. The wall which was standing a few seconds ago was no longer here. “Hey! What was that?” every guy turned his head in that direction. “Now’s the chance.” Serena whispered. She walked to the boxes near the elevator and when she saw a chance, she sneaked into the elevator, unnoticed. The doors were already open. Shun had to sneak into the elevator earlier than she._

_“This explosion…” Serena spoke up, when Shun closed the doors when security disappeared. “…it was your idea?”_

_Shun closed his eyes, leaning against a wall. “There always had to be a plan B, right?” he answered, making Serena chuckle. “Guess you’re right.”_

~~

“And… do you remember where we escaped?” Serena asked one more time. Shun thought for a moment, recalling his memories. “Yes.” he said and before he could said something, both of them heard chirping above them. Shun looked up, noticing the purple and indigo birds. Serena ignored them, waiting for answer. 

‘They are similar to…’ Shun thought but he quickly shook his head, thinking it’s ridiculous. “We got to one area where…” he paused again, as he looked at the lake in front of him. “…the only thing was a field surrounded by trees with a lake in the middle of it.”

Serena hold back a laughter when Shun widened his eyes. “But that’s impossible. We aren't in Synchro Dimension anymore.” he looked at Serena, who covered her mouth. “It’s not the thing.” she stood up, smiling. “When we got to that place, I haven’t thought about this before but…” she looked at the indigo bird who was still flying around the lake. “…someone had to tell the council about this” she pointed at the field she was standing on. “place. Isn’t it mysterious?”

“It is mysterious, but… Why are you telling me it?” Shun questioned, standing up as well. Serena shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s because you are one of my friends?” she asked, winking to him. Before Shun could say something, the same indigo bird started chirping loudly. It flew in the direction of the forest. Shun and Serena looked up at the bird who was flying to the other, dark green bird. Both Shun and Serena were observing the birds. They flew to the branch where the indigo bird was sitting before.

“It’s funny but… Their feathers are matching our hair.” Serena said, watching as the indigo bird rested its head on the dark green bird. “Friends, huh?” Shun thought out loud in the same moment, as the dark green bird embrace the indigo bird with its wing. Shun turned to Serena and ruffled her hair. Serena groaned at that, but she didn’t punch him like she was doing it to Yuugo, who was ruffling her hair all the time. “We can try to be friends, if you want to.”

Serena smiled at that. “Sure I want to!” she stated. Both of them spend the rest of the night talking to each other and somehow, they ended in the water after a few hours. The two birds were looking at them, interested in their behavior, but they fell asleep as quick as the two humans sat on the grass and rested their heads on each other, falling asleep as well.


End file.
